The Look
by Angel's babe
Summary: My take on the scene between Diane, and Audrey. Spoilers for: Season 5, and parts of season4.
1. The Look

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters, oy would I be rich.

Spoilers: Parts of Season #4, and early season #5

Summary: A missing scene: Audrey and Diane talking about Jack mostly, a case of: how I wish it happened.

Author's notes:

Inspiration for this one came from the look Audrey had on her face when Jack came up to her office while she was questioning Diane.

"" Dialouge, '' thoughts

C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

* * *

Title: The Look

The look on Audrey's face told Diane more than any questions, more than any piece of body language, or tone of voice. It told her of memories, shared between her and Jack; evenings spent together, times when they'd laughed together, cried together- a veritable lifetime of them. It told her of the complete sadness that took over her days, and nights as she mourned for Jack, and the total elation knowing he's alive.

The look told Diane of this inner battle constantly going on within Audrey, of wanting to pull away, and yet being drawn to him as if by some magnet. And perhaps worst of all it told Diane, that despite all of it, she still loved him. Diane decided she needed to hear Audrey say it, confirm what the look already told her. She came up beside Audrey, and watched as her eyes constantly followed Jack's movements.

"Do you still love him?" Diane asked. Audrey tore her eyes away from Jack and focused on Diane. She gulped in a deep breath, before speaking and when she did it was with tears in her eyes:

"Yeah, I think despite everything I do." Diane gave a sad smile, as she replied:

"Thinking you love someone… is not good enough. It means that you pay lip service to love, go through the motions with someone; of marriage, having children, growing old. And one day in the middle of all that, sometimes even after the child is born you decide it's not enough anymore, you decide you want out- something more but you can't find it with the person you think you love, so you leave."

Audrey was silent, considering the woman standing next to her. The curly red hair that streamed around a wrinkled face, which, made her seem older than her 35 years. She was dressed plainly in jeans and a t-shirt, with a CTU jacket covering her against the slightest chill. Her gaze was strong and proud; yet held a raw quality, as if the eyes truly were a window through to the soul. The rawness told Audrey that she had lived what she said, a man that 'thought he loved her', had Derrick with her, then suddenly left without warning. 'This woman has a wisdom about her, that if I'm to be perfectly honest with myself I don't know that I possess' Audrey thought to herself.

Audrey motioned to Diane to follow her back upstairs to her office. She motioned her to re-take her seat on the couch while she sat behind her desk. There was silence, as both were lost in thought. 'It figures he'd be with a blonde, the antithesis of me, someone together, a career woman. Someone that's more his equal than, I could ever be. And yet, despite appearing all together, all with it there seems to be a haunted look about her, as if there's something that she wishes she could forget, but can't.' Diane thought to herself.

"I think you should know where I'm coming from; Derrick's father and I… we thought we loved each other, right up until the day he left us, I loved him. But he did leave, so please understand I spoke from first hand experience. When Frank, I mean Jack came along, we clicked. He's a very private guy; he didn't share, and I didn't press him. He got along with my kid, and that was a miracle in itself; usually when guys find out I have a teenager they run straight for the hills, and I never see them again." Diane explained.

Audrey smiled, and nervously laughed. She could see how Jack got along with Derrick, teenagers didn't like to be pushed, and neither did Jack.

"I met Jack at work. We both worked for my father- the Defense Secretary. There was instant chemistry between us; electricity unlike anything I have ever felt with anybody else, including my husband. Yes, I was married at the time to Paul; but we, were starting to grow apart, as the realization hit us that we married too young, and I was about to ask him for a divorce." Audrey began her story, and then hesitated, undecided whether or not to continue.

Diane was gazing at the other woman to intently not to notice the haunted look reappear in her eyes, and listening closely enough to catch the bitterness in her tone. There was a wound there, that was reopened, Diane could only guess at whether or not it had anything to do with Jack.

" When I first met him, he was the new guy in town. He kept himself to himself, and that helped set up an air of mystery around him, which, was kind of sexy. By the way, I took one look at this place and I saw why the need for secrecy. I got to know him a little bit, and he seemed an okay guy, but he was always sad. I needed the extra cash, he needed the place to stay so we struck a deal; at first it was all business- he'd do odd chores around the house, help my son with his homework, and I got a little extra cash. As time wore on, we got to know each other; he always seemed sad about something, as if he was missing someone in his life. He was haunted, constantly wore that haunted look in his eyes; the same one you had when you were talking about your husband just now. It was as if there were shadows in his past of things he had done, or hadn't been able to do, people he had wronged or had been unable to save. And I never pried; I always felt that if he wanted to talk to me about it, then he would talk. And then today came, and his other life came crashing into mine."

Audrey gazed at the other woman, marveling at how perceptive she was- she picked up on the connection between her and Jack after just one look, picked up on the fact although she was trying to forgive Jack, and reconcile the man he was with her, with the job he did, she couldn't. She didn't realize it until just then, but the reason she was unable to carry on with Jack was Paul; he was always there, a shadow lurking in the far corners of her mind managing to make her feel guilty. The relationship she thought she could rescue had been tainted likely beyond all hopes of repair.

Audrey realized that in addition to being perceptive, Diane was also tough; and that toughness was what made her decide to continue wit her story:

"Jack killed my husband." That remark made Diane look up her lap where from her hands, shocked. She gulped waiting for Audrey to continue:

"Or let my husband be killed, or sped up the process. I'm really not sure what happened that night exactly; all I know is that hours before Paul- my husband took a bullet for Jack; it saved his life, and was taken into the operating room for surgery- we didn't know if he would make it. Meanwhile, Jack found and brought in a wounded terrorist for surgery…"

Audrey paused as the images of that night assaulted her; Paul laying helpless on the table the surgeons working on him, then Jack bursting through the door, and holding a gun to the head of the surgeons forcing them to leave Paul; sacrifice the one for the sake of the many. And she remembered herself, being completely hysterical, railing against the world, and against Jack. She gulped back the tears, and continued:

"He held the surgeons at gunpoint, and all I could do was watch as the surgeons left my husband on the table and worked on the other creature. Meanwhile Paul died. I'll never forget what I felt that night; the absolute blind rage towards Jack- he'd just killed my husband. And the absolute guilt, knowing that I still cared about him. And I would never get to tell him that. I should be using air quotes for this next part: Then Jack died. I had a lot of unresolved feelings towards him, but gradually I worked through them and thought I had gotten past it all, I was able to forgive him. Then he showed up, alive and it come flooding back. I was shocked; the man I loved, the man I mourned for, standing there, alive in front of me. And instead of feeing unbelievable good fortune at second chance that I had been given, all the guilt, and all the pain over Paul's death overwhelmed me. Suddenly I realized that the forgiveness I had been trying to hard to grant him, the anger I thought I was past was still there." Audrey finished.

There was a long silence after that, as Diane grappled with what Audrey had just told her. It was hard for her to imagine; Jack seemed such a polite, decent guy. It was nearly impossible for her to reconcile that with him holding a gun, much less causing the death of another man. She glanced around at the office surrounding her, and considered all that she had learned today, about him and reconsidered her initial thought; he moved with quiet confidence, and this meek, polite guy appearance disappeared- replaced by a man that was used to getting his own way, and doing anything and everything to get the job done. Yes, Diane decided, she could see him holding a gun, and possibly killing someone. But he'd rescued Derrick, so he couldn't be all that bad.

She met Audrey's eyes, and read the confusion that showed there, and chose her words carefully and began to respond in a calm manner:

"I'm truly sorry about your husband Audrey. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you, but in hindsight you must admit that it was although not ideal, it had to happen that way. Jack acted to save the good of hundreds of people, and he did it and in the end you have to admit it had to happen that way."

"Hindsight doesn't work when your heart's involved. Believe me, I spent countless nights trying to tell myself that- it had to happen that way, if that terrorist had died, and Paul lived- probably thousands of people may have died. It was Jack the CTU agent doing that, not Jack the man I fell in love with. And for a while I succeeded, but now I can't get past it." Audrey replied. The phone went off: Audrey reached quickly for a tissue and wiped her nose. The next instant she was all business:

"Raines. She's right here Jack, let me put you on speaker." Audrey pressed a button and hung up the receiver.

"Hi Jack." Diane greeted him, attempting to be cheerful.

"Hey, how are holding up?" Jack asked in a gentle tone.

"Okay, still in a little shock though. Seeing this place, I see the need for secrecy, it's amazing." Diane answered.

"I'm just finishing up, I'll be up to see you in a few minutes okay." Jack said reassuring her.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Diane answered. Audrey pressed the button to hang up, then sat back in her chair.

"The bottom line, is that he saved my son, and he saved those people in the airport, so whatever he's done in the past, is just that: past," Diane said.

Audrey sat back in her chair and looked at her with wonder, and awe. It's not everyone that can be so understanding, so focused, and forgiving. It was as if the things Jack did before she met her never happened. And suddenly it dawned on her, that she could want to be, she could try to be that way, but the fact is she couldn't- all she could see when she looked at Jack, was Paul's body, laying naked and vulnerable on the table.

"You're a good person, you've just got to work through right now. " Diane said. Audrey started, at the knock at the door:

"Come in Jack." Diane twisted around to see Jack come through the doorway; she quickly glanced between them to catch any sign of the haunted expression on Audrey's face. Instead, Diane noted that her expression reverted back to the calm demeanor she displayed at the beginning of their interrogation.

"I'll leave you two alone now, you must have a lot to say." Audrey made her exit out of her office.

"It's my own fault. You never volunteered, I never asked. And somehow, after seeing this place I highly doubt you would have answered honestly anyway." Diane remarked. "Sorry, it's just… You're not who I thought you were, calling you Jack, it's going to take some getting used to." She added, picking up on the sad look in his eyes.

"I didn't know who I could trust, that's it. I was alone, technically dead to all accept to four people. When I met you, I liked you- you have this quiet confidence that's appealing to me. The fact that you didn't ask, didn't demand anything; that was a plus, because I wasn't ready to talk." Jack answered.

"How long have you worked here?" Diane asked.

"Steadily for about 10 years, and off and on for about five. When I wasn't here, the work I did, always led me back." Jack responded.

"You met Audrey when you were working for her father?"

"Yeah, and for a while it was good."

"Was? What about now? Don't you feel anything for her now?" Diane continued questioning. Jack looked at her quizzically; he truly didn't know where this was heading, but still he humoured her:

"A lot's happened. When I disappeared, I couldn't tell her that I was alive. It had to be as convincing as possible- nobody was to know that I walked away from here. She believed I was dead, and I don't think she can ever forgive me for failing to get in touch with her." He left the rest of it unsaid, knowing that eventually they would have to go through it, but realizing that CTU wasn't the place to do it.

"She told me something that was pretty disturbing. She said that you had a hand in her husband's death; you held the surgeons operating on him at gunpoint and made them work on a terrorist." Diane stated.

Jack was silent as the images and sounds bombarded him as if from a violent nightmare. He vividly remembered the whole evening, and realized that it wasn't one of his finer moments. He was wracked with guilt over the death of Paul Raines, but the worst part was the sound of Audrey's voice telling him she hated him, and that she never wanted to see him again. 'She narrowly got her wish' He wryly thought to himself.

He slowly nodded, confirming her statement, and backed it up by taking her hand in both of his, and locking gazes with her:

"I never wanted you to find out like this. I never wanted that night to end like that, believe me. I let him die, and I have to live with that decision the rest of my life as punishment."

"Jack, whatever you did in your past, is just that: past. You saved those people in the airport, and most importantly to me anyway you saved my son; that is a deed that I could never repay you for. What matters is; what's in your heart, and the fact that you save lives when you so very easily could take them makes you a hero to me." Diane told him, determination coming into her tone. She kissed him tenderly, as they embraced both needing the other and neither wanting to be the first to let go. As suddenly as it began the embrace ended, and both were breathless.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We don't do anything. You and Derrick go home, and continue your lives- tell anybody who asks, that it didn't work out so I moved on. Then after this latest thing is over, I'll come find you." Jack decided. Diane quickly read the truth in his face and it confirmed what she already felt about him: Jack Bauer was a man of his word.

Diane sighed: "I should get going, Derrick and I have a long drive home."

"I'll walk you out." Jack pushed himself off the couch before offering Diane a hand up. She gratefully took it and followed him downstairs to near where the guards waited with Derrick. She glanced around her as they crossed the floor looking for Audrey and spotting her, tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Give Audrey my phone number, if she ever needs someone to talk to, make sure she knows I'm only a phone call away." Diane whispered. Jack nodded imperceptibly.

"One last thing: Watch out for her, she's in a pretty bad place right now, emotionally speaking and I think it would help her to know that she's got somebody looking out for her, even if it is in silence." Diane added. Jack nodded a second time, and they continued onto where Derrick waited, with Chloe.

The sound of laughter greeted their ears as Diane and Jack approached.

"What are you two laughing about?" Diane asked Derrick.

Derrick looked awkwardly at Chloe: "It's a secret. I'll never tell."

"Really, we'll see about that, it is an awfully long car ride home." Diane ruffled her son's hair tenderly.

"Bye Jack thanks for today by the way, it's meant a lot. And Chloe: Thanks for teaching me that trick, I'll have to use it sometime." Derrick said.

Diane and Jack shared a last quick hug and pulled back placing something in the breast pocket of the jacket:

"I'll see you soon."

"See you soon" Diane said, and walked out the doors followed by Derrick. The pair got into the car, and drove off, riding in silence.

"What did he put in the jacket?" Derrick asked.

"He put something in the jacket?" Diane asked incredulously- she was too lost in the moment to see it.

"Yeah, just a sec let me get it out." Derrick reached into the backseat and pulled the jacket around into the front seat, and fished out a piece of paper with the message: In case of emergencies, call cell at: 627-0931, scrawled on it. He showed it to his mom, and she gave a small smile:

"We haven't heard the last of Jack Bauer."

"Great, because I actually think he's cool." Derrick answered. Diane laughed in response.

* * *

Well that's that. This is meant only as a one-off missing scene deal. I have no plans to make it into an actual multi-chapter story.

Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading

-A.B.


	2. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on 24, if I did, I would be a millionaire many times over…

Summary: Mostly a phone conversation between Jack, and Diane.

Author's notes:

1. This was inspired in by a reviewof the previous chapter written by Joe's Girl. She suggested I could go one more and have Jack have that conversation with Diane, thank you for the inspiration.

2. "" Dialogue, '' thoughts

Spoilers: The episode in season #5, where Jack finds out that Audrey sold secrets to Collette.

* * *

Missing Scenes: The Conversation

Jack Bauer's day had just gone from bad to worse. After his daughter found out he was alive, she told him she didn't want to see him. He'd watched as staff-members at CTU died in front of him, and then arrived just in time to hold his best friend Tony Almedia in his arms as he died. The whole day left him feeling helpless, exhausted, and alone. And now one of the people he'd trusted most was holding out on him. He sighed, as he looked around impatiently.

"Come right out and say it Chloe." Jack told his friend. She had been dancing around it for a couple of minutes, which, was unusual since Chloe hardly ever danced around things.

"It looks like Audrey, and Cummings shared a room at a hotel in Virginia over a weekend. I'm really sorry Jack," Chloe awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, the regret showing in her tone.

"It's okay Chloe. She thought I was dead remember? she moved on. Get back to work," Jack tried to console her. He watched as Chloe walked back to her desk, and looked around to see that he wasn't being watched.

He moved quickly to the emergency stairwell, and started climbing all the way to the roof stopping periodically to be sure he wasn't followed. He moved to the side of the building facing the parking lot, and leaned up against it, drinking in the night air. Jack shut his eyes, and wished not for the first time that day he'd stayed in hiding. He worked every day, at the rigs, and he was so tired by the time he got home, that he didn't have time to wonder what was going on with all of his friends, wonder if he'd ever see them all again. He sighed, as he realized: what he really wanted was to be away from CTU, and all its tragedy; but as usual, it kept drawing him back in, and never being one to refuse the call to duty, he always responded.

Jack gave a small smile as he fished out his now-encrypted cell phone and dialed a familiar number. An equally familiar voice answered:

"Hello?"

"Hi Diane." Jack answered

"Fran, I mean Jack. How are you?" Diane asked concerned.

"I'm hanging in there. You guys make it home okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we did. Derek talked about you all the way home; he thinks that office was so cool. He loved all the toys Chloe showed him."

"Diane, I need you to know that I didn't lie to you, in order to hurt you, if I told you the truth, then it would have been dangerous for all of us. I never meant for you to be brought here, and to be involved in all this."

"I know, it's just…this is going to take some getting used to. You're not Frank, the unassuming, polite, border with a quiet confidence who helps my son with his homework. You're Jack, this secret agent working for a government agency that I never knew existed before today. And I know a different name shouldn't change anything, that you're a kind, and decent man; someone that I care about. It's just… " Diane left off, the incredulity showing in her tone.

"Going to take some getting used to, yeah I get that." Jack finished off.

There was silence on the line. Jack knew he needed to tell her something about himself to restore her trust. He didn't want to let go of the connection just yet.

"I was married once. We fell in love, nearly at first sight. We dated for a while, and then married. Teri, that was her name; Teri, had a toughness about her, a stubbornness; she never gave up on us being a family and that was important given my job. We had a daughter; Jack quickly corrected himself: I have a daughter, and her name is Kim. Teri was killed, by a co-worker that betrayed us; someone I knew, that I trusted. It's not important how, or even why now; Kim has blamed me for it, she's never completely forgiven me for it.

"She worked for a while at CTU; helped out in the office; somehow I misguidedly believed that it was a great way to keep her safe." Jack gave a bitter laugh, then continued:

"When I disappeared, I couldn't tell her where I was, whether I was okay. Everyone had to believe I was dead, including Kim. I saw her today for the first time since I got back, and she; she was angry with me. Her boyfriend left her; and it seems she went into a deep depression, that has really shaken her. So you can imagine the reappearance of her so-called dead father, really threw her for a loop. There was of course the attack on CTU."

"Yeah. I heard about that, and I wondered if you were okay." Diane said. Jack took a deep breath:

"I was quarantined in the conference room with a bunch of other staff-members; Chloe, and Audrey were there, as was Kim. We were in there for about an hour, and by the time we got out; Kim, she decided she couldn't see me anymore. She couldn't be around me; she argued that when she was around me people died. And she just couldn't be around it anymore." Jack finished his story.

Diane was silent for a while; she wondered briefly why he was telling her all this, then realized that this was his way of being honest with her, of trying to start again. She could instinctively tell that this was a broken man, a man that had to take whatever disappointment, whatever tragedy life threw at him in silence, and it was eating away at him. A question was at the back of her mind about Audrey that suddenly begged to be asked. She had the distinct feeling that whatever she asked; he would answer as honestly as he could.

"Audrey told me about the night her husband died. Did you have anything to with it?"

Diane listened as he heavily sighed. Jack knew this was bound to come up; he knew that anything about his past was probably going to come up. He knew that he had to answer honestly:

"I'm not proud of my actions. But yes, I did have something to do with it. It was the night of the terrorist bombings; I'd found someone we had been tracking all day. There was a firefight, and he was seriously hit. So, I had to bring him into CTU medical to be treated. Also, in there being treated for a gunshot wound was Paul Raines. The man I brought in, had what ended up to be vital information to us, so it was equally vital I get him treatment. So I forced the surgeons to stop working on Paul and work on him. Paul died because of it, and Audrey; she told me flat out that night that she hated me, and never wanted to see me again…"

Jack took another deep breath as he remembered how hurt he was she said that; he also realized that in hindsight she'd not been dealing well with what he had been doing all that day. In hindsight he remembered the looks on her face, as he went through the actions at CTU; it was so second nature, that it was like breathing to him.

"I'm not proud of it, Diane. You have to know that; it's just one of the many things in my past that I regret." Jack responded.

"We all have those kinds of things Jack." Diane quietly replied. They were silent for a while.

"How is Audrey?" Diane was silent as she waited for an answer she wasn't altogether sure she wanted.

"Audrey's hanging in there too. It's been a very long, very hard day; and it's not over yet." Jack answered. Diane laughed nervously:

"Yeah, that's an understatement."

"After this is all over, would you consider seeing me again?" Jack asked her directly.

Diane was silent was she thought about what he asked her. In that second, she realized how hard this was for him, to re-live past, and recent heartaches. That he did it, showed her that he was serious about starting a relationship with her, and that he didn't want one based on a lie; but on the truth, as hard as that was for him to tell her. If she was honest with herself, she wanted relationship with him too, and knew that it would take some work; she would have to learn to trust him again, but she had faith she could do it; she wanted to do it- he was worth it.

"Yes," She responded.

Jack smiled; he didn't expect she'd give in so quickly, and was quite relieved when she did. It meant she wanted the relationship just as much as he did, and for the first time that day, the pressure eased a little and he could see the end- it was going to be okay.

"Alright." He watched as Chloe came out onto the roof, and turned around so that he was facing away from her for privacy. He didn't want to say good-bye just yet.

"How did you deal with all this?" Jack asked, concern showing in his tone.

"It was an overwhelming experience. It's not everyday that your son nearly gets kidnapped, then has his life saved by a man he barely knows. I admit: Audrey was a bit intimidating; she seemed so together- this strong self-confident, career woman who knows what she wants and how to get it. But as we got talking, she seemed nice, if a little sad. It was actually kind of neat seeing you, in that element- you were just as natural as if you'd just come home from the oilrig and were helping Derek with his homework. "

Jack chuckled, and then sobered. The thought that he looked so natural at CTU had always bothered him; he'd had to kill, manipulate, and lie all in the name of duty- and the fact that all three had come so easily to him was always a worry for him. The only redeeming thing he could think of was that in the end, he got the job done; the bad guys were always apprehended.

"How's he doing anyway?" Jack asked.

"He's sleeping right now. He was worried about you- we both were." Diane answered.

"Tell him, I'm okay." Jack replied.

"I want to make this work between us; I've felt the most comfortable with you than any woman I've been with since my wife." Jack admitted to her.

"That means a lot to me to hear you say that." Diane replied. Jack cast a quick glance over his shoulder, and noticed Chloe, anxiously shifting her weight between her feet, looking at him with an expectant gaze:

"Listen, I have to go back to work; Chloe's here, waiting for me. I'll call you after this is over." He acknowledged Chloe's presence at last.

"Bye Jack," Diane said.

"Bye Diane, " Jack replied, his tone laced with regret. He pressed the end button and turned back to Chloe, expectantly.

"Audrey's waiting in holding room #7," she informed him, went back into the building. Jack took one last deep breath of night air, and followed her with a new purpose in his stride.

Meanwhile on her end, Diane hung up the phone, and sunk back onto the chair she was sitting in deep in thought. His, was a voice she wanted to hear more than anyone's but when she left CTU, she knew the reality was that she likely wouldn't. So when the phone rang, and it turned out to be him, she was pleased, and surprised. As he told her about his wife, and daughter her heart broke for him. Hearing him actually tell her he wanted a relationship with her was nearly more than she could bear.

As a child, she dreamt of marrying her true love, and having kids. When Derek's father left, he didn't know she was pregnant, and she doubted that would have changed anything between them. As Derek got older, she had meaningless fling, after meaningless fling; it was about filling a need for adult companionship, hoping that her borders would stay around, and yet not surprised when they moved on.

By the time she met Jack, she had stopped looking for her true love- a teenaged Derek took care of that. But she was instantly attracted to the stranger; he was polite, handsome, and quietly confident. But more than that, he was private; he didn't pry about others, and she didn't pry about him. He started fixing things around the house, a paintjob on the siding here, a tightened tap there. She repeatedly offered to give him a cut on rent but he steadfastly refused; as he started to help Derek with homework, again: she offered him a break on his rent, and he refused, saying that he didn't think it was right; she had Derek to feed, and expenses to pay.

As the spring wore on, they spent ever-increasing amounts of time together talking. They really clicked, finding that they had a lot in common. Diane began fantasizing about him; What if he stayed? What if they ended up married? This was the first guy that didn't push her to have sex, the first guy that seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say, and took a keen interest in Derek. Only recently, she finally was able to admit to herself that she was really falling for him, and she allowed herself to consider the possibility of a future with him.

Finally this morning came; and one minute they were a rather unorthodox family the next Jack was rushing out the door and Derek had snuck out after him, got himself kidnapped by Jack, and then taken hostage by a bunch of lunatics. And Jack risked his life to save him; they (Diane, and Derek) were reunited, and taken to CTU. Diane smiled to herself: It was amazing that in a course of a day that her life was turned upside down; Frank was Jack, the oil-worker was really a CTU agent.

And to her surprise Diane found herself growing more comfortable with the whole notion of Jack as an agent. It was obvious that any life with him would come with some danger. But when it really came down to it, she couldn't really imagine going back to a life without him, so as far as she was concerned; he was well-worth the risk.

'Maybe a girl like me will get the guy, after all.' Diane thought to herself.

_Fin…_

* * *

Reviews are always welcome :D


End file.
